Time Of Dying
by optimisticrealist72
Summary: Harry should of left him there, left him to die. But, for some reason, he saved him in his Time of Dying. Inspired by Time Of Dying by Three Days Grace. Snarry, implied SLASH!


_Hello! I know, I know, I really should be working on other things. But this idea bit me in the ass and won't leave me alone. So, here it is. It was written in an hour, and not my best work, but I like it. _

_Warnings: This story contains implied SLASH. THIS STORY HOLDS SPOILERS FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS. IF FOR SOME REASON YOU DID NOT READ THAT BOOK, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Considering there are two snakes in this little fic that end up having hatchlings, snake sex is IMPLIED. That is, if you think like I do..._

_Disclaimer: I may be blond, have a slightly European accent, and have my entir family from different places in Europe, I don't own this. I have never been to Europe. It all belongs to the wonderful, talented J.K. Rowling. I also do not own the song lyrics below, those are by Three Days Grace and the inspiration for this story._

"Talking"

_'Parseltongue'_

* * *

><p><strong>Time Of Dying<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"On the ground I lay<br>Motionless in Pain  
>I can see my life<br>Flashing Before My Eyes  
>Did I fall asleep? Is this all a dream? Wake me up, I'm living a Nightmare.<em>_"_

_"I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In My Time Of Dying" <em>

_Time of Dying by Three Day Grace_

* * *

><p>He knew what he should have done. He should have left, should have gone and finished what he was born to do. But he couldn't bring himself to leave the broken man before him. Crimson blood pooled around him, dark and forbidding. The moonlight had glinted off his tear-stained face, and Harry's will had cracked. For some reason, he couldn't let this man die. What made him so different from the others, though? Harry didn't know.<p>

Harry vaguely remembered the stasis charm Snape had taught them, where he had mentioned it could even post-pone death for a few hours. And, as of now, a few hours was all Harry needed. But how did it go again?

"Stabilis!" No, that was for stabilizing liquids. The blood flashed blue for a moment, freezing in place, but more soon joined it and covered the frozen liquid. Grimacing, quickly 'finited' the spell, before trying again.

"Persona stabilious!" That was it! A blue glow enveloped the man's body and Harry let his mouth twitch up at the corners with a small, half-hearted smile. He still might die, but Harry was trying. Now to make sure he didn't get eaten… Green eyes flashed around them, and Harry stood hesitantly. He felt like an idiot doing this, but it was necessary.

'_Hello? Issss anyone there? Pleasssse help!' _The strange syllables of the ancient snake language fell from his lips, loud and clear. There was no response, but a small rustling came from his right side. Turning slowly, he watched a black serpent slide across the ground towards him, head rising and black, flickering tongue tasting the air as it approached.

'_Young Sssspeaker, what do you require my asssissstancce in?' _Harry eyed the snake warily, before answering.

'_I musssst go and get rid of an evil man, but my friend isss dying… I asssk you to protect him from harm till I return, pleassse.' _The snake watched him, seeming to stare into his soul. Slowly, the onyx head nodded.

'_On one condition, Young Ssspeaker. You mussst promissse to become my familiar when you return.' _It was a fair trade, and Harry had been wanting another familiar since Hedwig had fallen. Snakes were powerful creatures, and he would be able to communicate with the creature.

'_Of courssse, thank you. I mussst leave you now.' _The snake nodded it's scaly head, sliding past him to rest across the frozen man's chest.

'_Dessstroy the Evil One and return, Young Sssspeaker. Your mate sssshall be sssafe.'_ Harry didn't ponder the odd comment, but nodded at his newfound friend. Walking away, he left Severus to go and rid the world of the Dark Lord.

**Epilogue: **

Three years later and Harry and Severus were snoozing in bed, Severus with an arm wrapped tightly around Harry's bare hip. They had married a month earlier, having a small, quiet ceremony. Ron had stood at Harry's side and Draco at Severus's, and they bound their lives and magic for all of eternity. On the floor beside their bed, one would find two snakes intertwined, a black one named Nyoka who had been guarding Severus Snape three years earlier. The emerald snake named Alastair wrapped firmly around her now was her mate, who had been trying to attack Severus that night. Five hatchlings surrounded them, bundling close.

While their life certainly wasn't perfect, they were content. And, after all that had happened, that was enough for Severus and Harry Potter-Snape.

* * *

><p><em>"On this bed I lay<br>Losing everything.  
>I can see my life passing me by.<br>Was it all too much, or just not enough?  
>Wake me up, I'm living a Nightmare."<em>

_"I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In My Time Of Dying"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Review, please! They feed me! Without them, I shall die a terrible, terrible death! Do it for more stories!<em>

_Severus: Shouldn't you be writing for that inane little contest you procrastinated on?_

_Kiki: Maybe..._

_Severus: Go work on it then, you imbecile!_

_Kiki: I'm working, I'm working! Jeez... _


End file.
